Imitation White
by R.I.P Abyss
Summary: Sinking deeply in this black, black world is a Love that can't be forgiven. No matter how hard we try to paint our love White, it can't be purified. MikuoxRinxLuki. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Before reading, remember:**

"Normal" is what they say.

'_Italic' _is thought, okay?

**To my beloved reader Vampirica34: I hope you enjoy this ^^~**

* * *

_Sinking deeply in this black, black world is a __**Love**__ that can't be forgiven._

_No matter how hard we try to paint our love __**White**__, it can't be purified._

* * *

A teal-haired man was panting, his white clothes was horribly ruined as it was stained with blood. A gun was being held in his hand.

"It… over… It's finally over," He breathed hard then cracked a maniacal laugh. Tears sprang from the corner of his eyes. The gun was dropped when both of his hands covered his face. He collapsed, sobbing loudly. "It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. A-ha-ha-ha… It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's-"

Not very far away, a pink-haired man was hugging a bloody girl close to his chest. Shock was still evident on his face. He laid the girl carefully down the floor then proceeded to run to the teal-haired man. Grabbing the man's collar, he screamed, "You… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

* * *

_**~Imitation White~**_

* * *

It all started when he was in kindergarten. He was four back then, a carefree and energetic child. At that age, he first met her.

She was a timid and shy kid, almost never talked. She always wore a giant bow on her hair and a white eye-patch on her right eye. He found it rather cute, so one day, he gathered all his courage and asked her to be his friend.

"Really?" She looked at him with her beautiful cerulean eye. "You want to be my friend? I- I mean… no one ever wanted to be my friend before…"

He was taken aback. Why didn't anyone want to be friend with such a cute little girl? He cupped her face with his hand thus brought her face closer to his. Only when he looked at her eyes did he realize how truly fragile she was.

_So weak, so innocent…_

So, he decided that he would be her protector. Forever, he would protect her.

"Yes," He spoke softly, "My name is Mikuo Hatsune, and you are?"

"Rin, I'm Rin Kagamine. Nice to meet you, Mikuo."

* * *

From then, they were almost always with each other. Only the two of them. No one else could get between them.

…Until _he_ came.

His name was Luki Megurine. He was two years older than them. Luki met the two when he was fourteen, which meant Mikuo and Rin were twelve at the time. The pink-haired boy soon became Mikuo _and _Rin's best friend.

Mikuo was an energetic, charming playboy.

Rin was a warm-hearted, adorable girl.

Luki might be a cold and harsh person outside, but very gentle inside.

They made the most unusual group of all. Sometimes the teal head wondered why three different people, three different personalities could be so close. Then again, opposite attracts each other. Plus, more friends, more fun! Mikuo always said that he liked having Luki as a friend. That was actually a _lie_ because the boy didn't like Luki, not a bit. It wasn't because he disliked Luki's personality. It's just that…

**Mikuo didn't want a third person to get between him and Rin.**

Selfish? Yes. He didn't know why he was so protective of the girl. Back then, he thought it was just a sibling love. He loved her nothing more than a brother loved his sister. Boy, how wrong he was. His love was anything but sibling's.

* * *

At the age of fourteen, Mikuo received the most shocking news in his life.

"Mikuo?" Luki shyly called the teal-haired boy, which was weird since the pinkette usually talked coldly to everyone. Well, everyone apart from _Rin_.

"Yes. What is it?" Mikuo turned to the older boy.

"Can I trust you?" Luki averted his turquoise eyes. He looked at the ground, suddenly finding it very interesting.

Mikuo raised an eyebrow. "Of course you can."

"Then I'll tell you this secret of mine," Luki said timidly, "Please don't tell this to anyone else."

"Sure!" the tealette responded eagerly. He grinned. Mikuo loved secrets! "What's that?"

"I'm… in love with Rin." The pinkette scratched the back of his head, flushing with embarrassment.

Mikuo's smile faded instantly. A twisted, nasty feeling spread inside him. Why? He wasn't sure. He should be happy that Luki found out his love, but he didn't. Now, he just wanted to punch Luki in the face.

"Eh… really?" Mikuo asked back. May be he just heard it wrong, may be Luki was just joking, may be, may be-

But all his doubt vanished when Luki answered with a solid and firm voice, "Yes. I love her with all my heart."

"…" Mikuo was silent. He changed the subject almost immediately when Luki opened to say more. "I like leeks, do you like it?"

"…Yeah?"

The conversation afterwards was rather awkward.

'_I didn't notice at first… A pitch black feeling… is spreading in my heart…'_

* * *

Mikuo's life was totally screwed up when he turned sixteen.

"Mikuo! Mikuo, you moron! Come here right now!" Luki yelled. He barged in Mikuo's house without bothering to knock.

"You don't have to scream, you idiot!" Came Mikuo's annoyed reply.

"Excuse me?" Luki stood with his hands on his hips. He scoffed. "Who's the idiot here? Since I'm the top student at school, it could only be-"

"Shut up, smartass." Mikuo glared hatefully at Luki."Why are you here anyway?"

"Rin-…"

"What? Say it louder!"

"Rin confessed!" Luki blurted out. "Rin confessed! She said she loves me! I'm- I'm so happy, Mikuo!" Hot tears started to stream down the pink head's face. He jumped up and down then danced happily around the teal-hair teen.

"…" Once again, Mikuo was silent. By then, the tealette had already realized his feeling for Rin. It was love. He loved her more than a friend.

'_But Rin's in love with Luki…'_

"Con…grats." Mikuo gave the pink-haired boy a wry smile. He slapped Luki's back. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

_Such a __**Fake **__heart…_

Turning to Mikuo, Luki beamed. "Don't worry. I'll protect her for the rest of my life!"

Miku's expression was unreadable. "I know you'll." _'Protecting her is my job!'_ He said cheerfully, "You have my support~" _'Son of a bitch! I hate you! I fucking hate you! You took her away from me!'_

It's sort of ironic how his thoughts contrasted with what he said. Mikuo hated lying, but he had to do this for the sake of Rin _and Luki._ Just imagining the two of them together made his blood boil. From now on, he had to see them being lovey-dovey with each other everyday? Mikuo Hatsune officially hated his life.

* * *

"Say ah~ Luki-chan~~" Rin held a spoonful of orange ice-cream in front of Luki's mouth.

"Ahhhh~~" Luki opened his mouth. He swallowed the cream slowly, savoring the taste. "Mmm… delicious as always, Rin-chan's handmade ice-cream is the best~"

"Ahhhh… You are so cute, Luki~" Rin squealed, hugging the pinkette tightly.

"You're cuter, Rin~" Luki hugged her back.

"No, you~~"

"You are~"

"Luki~"

"Rin~~"

"Luki-chan~ I love you~"

"I love you, too~ Rin-chan~~"

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?" Mikuo shrieked. His face was red because of anger.

"Eh?" Rin turned to the tealette.

"You lovebirds! Urgh! Your words make my flesh crawl!" Mikuo screamed at his two close friends. "It's sick! Get a room, you two!"

"Oh~ someone is jealous~" Luki smirked. "Because he can't get a girlfriend as good as mine~"

Rin covered her mouth to prevent a laugh. "Is it true, Mikuo?"

"NO, IT ISN'T!" Mikuo huffed, his face became even redder. "I'm out!" He stormed out of the room.

It had been three years since Rin and Luki became a couple, and Mikuo still wasn't used to the situation yet. Honestly, it scared him. He tried to date other girls. Hell, he had sex with other girls in order to forget Rin. It wasn't very effective. In fact, it was worse, because every time he did _that_, he imagined that Rin was the one to look at him. And now, when he saw the blonde, dirty thoughts filled his mind. It's scary. It's too scary. The scariest thing was weird ideas started to cross his mind, for example, the idea of _sharing_ Rin with Luki. Mikuo shuddered. That thought was disgusting. Love couldn't be shared, and he didn't like sharing Rin either.

It was supposed to be like that. Luki and Rin were supposed to be a happy couple, Mikuo was supposed to keep his unrequited love for the rest of his life. It was supposed to... But everything changed in that fateful day...

**(To be continued…)**

* * *

**(O.O)… I can't believe I wrote this… So, what do you think? Would you like me to continue? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, everyone~ Thanks for reviewing and putting my story into your favourite list~ Especially:**_  
_

**K2Lover2226**

**Lolcatftw**

**CluelessLeaf**

**sweetyamiluna**

**I give you my best regards ^^~. Now let's get on with the story~**

* * *

_The Sun __**Shines**__ brightly in the sky._

_Is it trying to __**Illuminate**__ our love?_

_Or_

…

_It's trying to suppress the __**Darkness **__within your heart?_

* * *

_**~Imitation White~**_

* * *

That fateful day, the day Mikuo caught Luki and a girl who was obviously not Rin, KISSING. The teal head was pissed. How dare he! Luki had the most beautiful girl in the whole world, and there he was, cheating with another girl. Mikuo was about to punch Luki before realizing something.

'_If Rin know what an asshole Luki is, she will break up with him!' _Justthe thought made Mikuo overjoyed. At the same time, he felt disgusted with himself._ 'I'm trying to separate them. What kind of friends am I?'_

But the thought didn't last long._ 'Nah, who cares? The important thing is Rin would come back to me!'_

_If that __**Love**__ is not given to me, then I'll simply __**Shatter**__ it._

* * *

Things didn't go very well. Mikuo told Rin about the incident, but she didn't believe him. That's right. She chose to trust her bastard of a boyfriend rather than him, her **first** friend.

… And it made Mikuo boil with anger.

He smashed everything in his room. Those left unharmed were pictures of him and Rin. Mikuo growled like a wild animal when he saw Luki's and Rin' pictures.

"DAMN IT!"

Like everyday, he prayed to God that something would change his life such as _Luki's death_. Normally, Mikuo would feel guilty after having done such thing, but he didn't this time. This time, he decided that he would confront Luki and solve everything at once.

* * *

"Mikuo, what are you doing here?" Luki took his eyes off his precious book. Mikuo had just kicked his room's doors open. "How dare you enter my house without-"

Before Luki could finish the sentence, Mikuo's fist made a contact with his face.

"What the hell?" Luki bawled, covering his now bruised face. He glared at the tealette. "What the hell, Mikuo?"

Mikuo didn't reply him. Instead, his fist aimed at Luki's stomach. Thanks to reflex action, Luki easily dodged the teal-haired man's blow.

"Why are you doing this?" Luki asked, alarmed.

"Why?" Mikuo repeated, not stopping his attempt to hit Luki. "You cheat her."

"What?" Luki was confused. "I don't understand what you're talking about!"

"Don't kid with me! I saw you kissing a blue-haired girl!"

Memory flashed in Luki's head. He widened his eyes in realization. "What? No! You misunderstood! That girl is my-"

Luki was interrupted by Mikuo's firm and serious tone.

"I… I also love Rin, and you should know that!"

An uncomfortable silence passed between them, before Luki burst out laughing.

A full, unhealthy laugh.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny?" Mikuo could only stare at the pink-haired man with a puzzled expression.

"The funny part is," Luki wiped the tear from the corner of his eyes. "I've known that ever since the beginning."

"WHAT?" Mikuo yelled.

"Do you know what is funnier?" Luki's voice turned cold. "It's too late for you dumbass to get her."

The pink-haired man walked slowly to Mikuo. He grabbed the tealette's collar and lifted him up. "The funniest thing in this corny story of yours is that _I used you_ to get Rin."

Mikuo gasped. What was Luki saying?

"Let's me get this straight, **Rin. Is. Mine**!" The pink head slammed his fist at Mikuo's face, following by many punches and kicks.

Mikuo snapped. "She is no one's." He began to struggle, escaping from Luki's grasp and successfully landed a punch on Luki's chest.

They continued hitting each other until…

*Thud*

"What are you talking about?" A familiar voice asked.

Luki and Mikuo stiffened. They knew who this voice belonged to. Both turned to the direction of the doors where a certain blonde stood.

"Rin…" Mikuo spoke first but was ignored.

"Luki, you used Mikuo…" Rin stared at Luki then at Mikuo. Shock was still evident on her face. "And Mikuo, you… love me?"

"I…" Mikuo felt his mouth dry. She knew. She knew now. Mikuo felt rather… relieved. He didn't have to keep his feeling as a secret anymore. On the other hand, the teal-haired man also scared. How would Rin react to this?

To his dismay, Rin turned her back and ran away.

"Rin, wait! Let's me explain!" Luki shoved Mikuo aside, running after Rin, leaving Mikuo frozen on the spot.

'_Does she hate me now?' _The teal-haired man felt as if the whole world had just collapsed on him. He wanted to follow Rin, but his body couldn't move. _ 'Rin, come back… It's… hurt…'_

* * *

Five days.

For five days Mikuo had tried in vain to contact Rin.

For five days he had suffered from insomnia. Five day of being tortured with guilt and regret. Five day in Hell.

He had phoned her countless times, yet she still hadn't answered him. He wanted to meet her, but he didn't have the guts to. Mikuo was scared of facing Rin.

On the sixth day, he came across Luki, who was on his way to work. Luki silently glared at Mikuo, trying to get away from the teal head as fast as possible, but Mikuo had already grabbed Luki's wrist.

"How is Rin?" Mikuo asked. He was dying to hear something, _anything _about the blonde.

Luki's crystal blue eyes narrowed. His glare was more intense than ever. He sneered. "I don't know. Why don't you ask Rin? Thanks to you, she didn't say a word to me anymore."

That's when Mikuo realized he wasn't the only one had insomnia, Luki had it, too. The pink head looked tired. There were dark circles around his eyes. His hair was a mess, and his outfit was rather disheveled, although Luki was a very, very neat person. Despite his weary appearance, Luki's eyes were burning with such hatred that made Mikuo cringed.

'_He must really hate me…'_ Mikuo frowned. _'Well, it's not like I like him anyway.'_

So, the two passed each other without saying a word.

…But they didn't expect to see each other in front of Rin's house.

"Why the hell are you here?" Mikuo spat. His voice was full of venom.

"I believe that's my question. Why. Are. You. Here?" Luki gave Mikuo a cold glare. "Get lost! Rin's _my_ girlfriend."

"I'm not giving up!" Mikuo snarled. "You don't deserve her!"

"You don't either!" The pinkette growled. "The playboy who sleeps with every single cute girl he sees, the fool who couldn't attend university, the idiot who didn't realize his feeling for the girl he loves until it's too late is YOU! Just admit it, Mikuo. I'm better than you in all aspects. Only I can give Rin happiness, not you!"

Mikuo flinched. Sadly, all the things Luki said were the truths, apart from one. Luki was wrong about one thing.

"Just because I'm not as good as you doesn't mean I can't bring her happiness." Mikuo looked at Luki with determined eyes. "I **love** her, and I **will** make her happy."

"…" Luki was silent. "Suit yourself. I'll wait and see how pitiful you look when you get rejected by her." He turned away, not looking back.

* * *

Rin looked at the boys from the second floor's balcony. What did they think they were doing? Arguing in front of her house?

Rin flipped her phone open.

_285 Missed calls._

She sighed. Her missed calls list was filled with Luki's and Mikuo's calls. Rin was guilty about making the two worry. In the past six day, she thought a lot. She thought about Mikuo, about Luki, about her, about their relationship, and now she was more confused than ever. Who was more important to her? Mikuo or Luki?

Rin was Luki's girlfriend. This should be an easy choice for her, but it wasn't. For some reasons, Mikuo's confession made her heart beat uncontrollably. To tell the truth, before she dated Luki, Rin had had a crush on the teal-haired male, but Mikuo was such a flirt when it came to girls, and as much as she hated to admit, she was fragile. Her heart would break if she saw him with another woman, so she gave up on him. One day, she went to Mikuo's house and overheard Luki's confession about her. Needless to say, Rin was stunned, then everything came into pieces when she remembered how gently Luki treated her. At that very moment, Rin decided that she would give Luki a chance to make her fall in love with him. It had taken her two years to ignore her feeling for Mikuo and take a liking to Luki, three years to genuinely love the pinkette and completely accept Mikuo as a friend.

Everything had seemed so perfect. Rin got a lover who loved her with all his heart, a best friend who always supported her. Then, she overheard Mikuo's confession… and it had a greater impact on her than she had expected. It seemed that her feeling for Mikuo was still very passionate.

Fate… was too ironic. Now what was she supposed to do?

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Who-hoo~! 2 more chapters and I'm done with this story~ Now, please read and review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing or putting the story into favorite/alert~ especially to:**

**Clavemien Nigram Rosa**

**KagamineLenny 02**

**miharu1111**

**misakomae96**

**PurplePunkette**

**sweetyamiluna**

**CluelessLeaf**

**XxpandalovexX**

**Lolcatftw**

**K2Lover2226**

**(I hope I didn't miss anyone's name out there ^.^")**

**'Kay… about this chapter… I'm no****t really satisfied with it. I couldn't portray all Mikuo emotions here. So please don't be too hard on me.**

**For your sake, please prepare yourself before reading this chapter. Place a box of tissues nearby just in case…**

* * *

_Because I love you… to the point of going __**Mad**__._

_But the sweet and hot kiss you return me is only an __**Imitation**__._

* * *

_**~Imitation White~**_

* * *

"Rin, open the door," Mikuo pleaded, "Open it… please…"

The teal-haired man has been standing outside Rin's house for five hours. He was tired mentally and physically. Why hasn't she answered him? Did she hate him that much?

It was night already, and he wasn't planning to go home soon. Mikuo's back slid down the wall. Tonight, he would sleep here, waiting for her.

'_She couldn't just stay in that house forever_.' Mikuo thought as his eyelids dropped slowly.

A moment later, Rin came out with a blanket. It was slightly cold outside. She was worried that the man could get sick, so she covered him with the blanket to keep him warm. Upon seeing Mikuo's peaceful stage, Rin unconsciously stroked his face.

'_You look so carefree when you're sleeping, Mikuo… like the old time. When has thing become this way?'_

Rin was startled when Mikuo caught her wrist. He mumbled, opening his eyes. "Rin."

"I thought you were asleep…" Rin pouted. She kind of expected this. Mikuo was pretty sly when he needed to.

"Turn out that I wasn't." The man shrugged. He gazed at her for a long time before speaking. "I miss you."

"You've only not seen me for six day." Rin blushed, laughing lightly.

"Huh? Yeah…" Mikuo seemed to be in a daze. He said reluctantly, "About my confession…"

In a blink of an eye, Rin's back was pinned against the wall with Mikuo hovered over her. Their faces were so close that if she leaned a little, she would kiss him directly on the lips.

"Do you-" Mikuo whispered huskily, "-feel the same way?"

Rin gulped. The teal head was eyeing her like a hungry animal eyeing a piece of meat. Rin mustered the courage to speak. "I-"

She was interrupted when he pressed his lips firmly on hers. That kiss only lasted for three seconds before a pair of hands roughly pulled Mikuo away.

"**Get the hell away from my girlfriend**!"

* * *

Mikuo and Luki had a serious talk in the living room. After about an hour, Luki came in her room and announced that they had agreed on "sharing" her. Rin almost fainted. She asked him why he had accepted such a ridiculous idea. In response, Luki embraced her.

"You do have feeling for him, right?"

"…"

"I want to make you happy." He continued, smiling. "Because your happiness is also my happiness."

But she didn't see the pained look in his eyes. It hurt. It hurt him. It hurt him too much to actually offer Mikuo to 'share' Rin.

Yes. Luki Megurine was the one to initiate it. He did it because she was in love with Mikuo. She denied it, though, and she probably didn't know that she loved this guy either. But the way she looked at Mikuo… How could Luki describe this? Ah, yes. _Longing._ Ironically, it was exactly the same as the way Luki stared her. It made the pinkette's heart sink. Luki would never stop loving Rin, just like Rin would never stop loving Mikuo.

"Beside, I have the feeling that you would choose him over me…" He murmured.

* * *

Thus, the love story of three people began. To avoid awkwardness, they decided that Rin would spend Monday, Wednesday, Friday with Mikuo; Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday with Luki and Sunday with both of them. Sunday's by far still the most awkward day. Usually, the boys spent most of this day glaring, making the other look bad and fighting for her attention. Rin would laugh at their childish behaviors if she didn't involve in this threesome relationship. No matter how much she wanted to be with them, she just couldn't keep both by her side forever. Society doesn't allow this. And she knew her boys didn't like it either.

"We should stop this." After two years dating two men, she announced.

Mikuo and Luki froze. They thought that she wanted to break up with both of them.

"I'm already twenty-five, and… I want to have a family… with one of you."

Her lovers sighed in relief. But then, new fear started to emerge. Who's she going to choose?

"Just give me some time to think. I'll give my answer soon." Rin pushed them out of her house. "Don't contact me unless I call you first, okay?"

* * *

Okay, it had been two weeks already, and Mikuo was starting to feel worried. He lay in bed and stared at the phone, waiting for Rin. The phone did buzzed, however, the text he received wasn't from her, but from Kaito, his cousin.

**From: Bakaito.**

**Yo, did you and your girlfriend break up :D ?**

Mikuo freaked out. He texted back.

**To: Bakaito.**

**No! Why did you think that?**

**From: Bakaito.**

'**Cuz she's with this pink-haired guy in the restaurant which is opposite my house :P**

Mikuo's face paled. What the hell? She'd called Luki, but not him? Did this mean that she-

"No, this isn't right." He mumbled, heading to the restaurant at instant. Once he got there, he realized that Kaito was right. Rin and Luki were laughing like a happy couple. They appeared to go on a date.

'_She never looked that happy when she's with me.'_ Mikuo felt as if thousands needles were piercing his heart. He turned around, returning to his house. _'Rin, you choose him?'_

'_**Unforgiveable.'**_

* * *

_In the end, the only thing left was a __**Broken**__ heart and a __**Rotten**__ mind._

* * *

_I promised to protect you, but…_

_Promises are made to be broken._

"Mikuo?" Rin called, entering the teal head's house. Cerulean eye searched for the familiar figure. Finally, she found him. Mikuo was sitting in the dark corner of the room. His form seemed rather… lifeless, teal bangs were covering his eyes.

"Tell me… Have you decided who you want to be with?" Those were the first words came out from his mouth.

Rin gazed at him quizzically. Never had she seen Mikuo like this before. "…Yes."

"Who?"

"Can you guess? He's very caring and charming." She gave him a warm smile.

"…I see." The corner of Mikuo's mouth twitched upward forming a wry smile. The person appeared in his head was none other than Luki. The pink-haired man was famous for being sweet, gentle, caring, strong, intelligent- the traits of Prince Charming, the ideal man to every woman.

'_So the person is really Luki after all.'_ Mikuo stood up, abruptly pulling out a gun which was hidden behind his back.

"Mikuo?" Rin backed away, she was alarmed by his action.

The tealette chuckled. "Scared now, Rin?" He raised the gun, taking aim at her chest.

"Mikuo, why?" The blonde was devastated. "Why-"

She couldn't finish the sentence because…

He

Shot

Her.

*BANG*

His hands shook violently, which was why the trajectory of the bullet went awry. The bullet didn't hit her chest as he intended, **but it did hit her stomach.**

Rin fell. Blood oozed out of her wound, staining her beautiful white dress.

Mikuo's eyes gleamed with insanity. He laughed. "This way- This way you'll belong to me **FOREVER**!"

Knowing she would die here, Rin used all her strength to whisper. "I-…"

"What?" Mikuo turned to Rin. The sinister smile didn't disappear on his face as he kneeled down and hugged her.

"I… love-…" Rin raised her hand. For a moment, Mikuo thought she was about to slap him. He was surprised to find her caress his cheek. "…-you." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "…Mikuo."

A tear slipped out as she closed her eyes.

'_It's so sad… that I can't be with you any longer…'_

Those were her last words.

Rin Kagamine died at the age of twenty-five by the hands of her lover, Mikuo Hatsune.

"…Love… me?" Mikuo repeated. His turquoise eyes narrowed. "Liar… Liar! LIAR! LIAR! YOU LIAR!"

His voice got louder and louder. He trembled. "Are you trying to make me feel guilty? Because I don't! You're mine, Rin. MINE! I will do anything to have you, even if I have to kill you with my very own hands!"

A loud creak was heard. Mikuo turned to the source of the sound to find a rather pale Luki at the doorstep.

"You…" The pinkette's voice trailed off when he saw the bloody man and…

'_Rin…'_

"Rin?" Luki rushed to the woman, pushing Mikuo away. His blue eyes widened in horror when Rin didn't breathe. Even the stupidest person on Earth could realize she was dead. Luki, however, had trouble to comprehend this.

"Rin?" He called her again. "Rin?"

Because she didn't answer him, his voice became more desperate. "Rin? Rin? Rin! RIN! RIN! RIN! RIIINNNNNN!"

Tears flowed down his face. Sorrowful scream. "No! No! This can't be happening! Wake up, Rin! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

"Rin, wake up! Don't leave me! DON'T LEAVE ME, DAMN IT! I LOVE YOU!"

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

"I love you."

"-love you."

The voice died down as Luki buried his face in her chest. He choked back a sob. This really couldn't be happening. May be was dreaming, and this was a nightmare… Yes, of course it was! She couldn't be dead! SHE JUST COULDN'T!

Mikuo sat and observed the scene with no interest. It seemed that the heartbreaking scene didn't have any influence on him even a tiniest bit.

All of a sudden, the teal-haired man stood up, panting as if he'd just realized something. One hand was brought up to clutch his chest, the other hand still held the gun. "It… over… It's finally over."

Mikuo laughed like a madman. Tears sprang from the corner of his eyes. The gun was dropped when both of his hands covered his face. He collapsed, sobbing loudly. "It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. A-ha-ha-ha… It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's-"

Luki looked at Mikuo. Needless to say, he was shocked. _'Mikuo- he's… crazy…'_

Perhaps Luki was right, Mikuo had truly lost his sanity.

A growl escaped the pink head's throat when he remembered the reason why Rin lay there, dead. Hatred enveloped his mind. He laid the woman, now a corpse, down before running to the teal-haired man. Grabbing Mikuo's collar, he screamed, "You… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

A slap.

"HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU?"

A punch.

"BASTARD!"

A kick.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

And many, many strikes.

"GO TO HELL ALREADY!"

Insults, cursing words were thrown, but Mikuo wasn't affected by this at all. His once bright turquoise eyes had turned into a dull shade of teal.

_My sense has already been numb._

It was only a blur to him as his consciousness faded away…

* * *

**O.O Oh my God … I can't believe I let Rin die… And Rin was my favorite Vocaloid too QAQ…**

**Just don't kill me okay? No seriously, DON'T KILL ME! I'm going to hide for awhile just in case.**

**Btw, please also prepare yourself for chapter 4. Chapter 4 will be, eh, sad? *Nervous smile***

**SeeU in chapter 4~**

**Phantom Abyss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, thanks for reviewing and put the story in to Favorite/Alert list ^^~ Btw, please call me Abyss instead of Phantom :**

**Clavemien Nigram Rosa**

**KagamineLenny 02**

**miharu1111**

**misakomae96: No and yes :/ This's love... but of three people. Love is sweet, but very painful as well. When I wrote IW, I decided to write it in a realistic way. Yes, this is triangle love. This is how it ends in real life. I want to show people that triangle love isn't beautiful as it's potrayed in most of fanfictions. In real life, this kind of love almost always ends in a tragedy D:**

**PurplePunkette**

**sweetyamiluna**

**CluelessLeaf**

**XxpandalovexX**

**Ten Faced Matryoshka**

**Lolcatftw: In Phantom Abyss- the AWESOME Sadist's voice: YYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS! Oh wait, no, she didn't. Rin'll always live in my heart D: !**

**K2Lover2226**

**xXEndlessSkyXx**

**Rhythm Starter**

**emoHippy1: There, there... Let's me give you a hug~ :(**

**Awesomesauce Ninja: I don't hate you! I looooovvvveeeee you... to the point of going Mad *Creepy smile* Rin's my favorite Vocaloid too... Yet I still let her die in this series. Well, can't change that because I plan it from the beginning...**

**Anyway, are you ready for the final chapter? You know what? Screw the word "Sad" I wrote last chapter. This chapter is crazy! At first, I thought it is sad, and when I beta it, it turns out to be crazy. Prepare for your mind, my dear reader!**

* * *

_We can't return anymore? Fine. Then let's stay this way. __**Disappear**__ together…_

* * *

_**~Imitation White~**_

* * *

When Mikuo woke up, he was in the hospital. Nearby was a green-haired woman in a police uniform.

"Sir Hatsune." The woman addressed him formally. "My name is Gumi Megpoid, a police officer. Could I ask you some questions?"

'_It's definitely about Rin's death,_' Mikuo bit his lip. He answered bluntly, "No need to ask. I killed her."

"Wha-…" Gumi was at a loss. Never in her life had she seen a person admitted his crime so easily.

Mikuo gave the woman a sad smile. "You can send me to jail. I have no reason to be here now anyway."

* * *

"HATSUNE!" The brown-haired officer, Meito, spat. "Come here, you bastard!"

Mikuo lazily rose up from his bed, gazing at Meito through the prison bars. He had been in jail for three weeks now. His cocky attitude annoyed the officers to no end, which was why they treated him harsher than other prisoners.

Oh well, it didn't matter to him.

"You have guest!" Meito opened the bars. The brunette handcuffed Mikuo and led him to where his "guest" was.

* * *

'_Shit!'_ Mikuo froze when he saw his "guest". _'It's Luki…'_

Luki looked as if he wanted to kill the tealette right on the spot. Well, may be not just "as if", may be he did want to kill Mikuo.

"Why the hell are you here?" Mikuo asked, glaring at Luki.

"Can't I visit my _awesome_ _best friend_?" Luki emphasized the last three words. He smiled mockingly, voice full of venom. "You're so _awesome _that you _killed_ your lover. So _smart_, really! I come to congratulate you on doing such a _smart _thing."

Mikuo snarled at Luki. "Did you come here just to get on my nerves?"

Luki was unfazed by Mikuo's anger. He pretended to think really hard. "Let's see… Yes."

"FUCK YOU!" The teal-haired man charged at Luki. If the glass hadn't been there to prevent prisoners, Luki would be hit repeatedly by now. "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! IF IT HADN'T FOR YOU, SHE WOULD HAVE LOVED ONLY ME! AND THEN- AND THEN-"

Mikuo's voice became quiet all of a sudden. "-And then all of this wouldn't have happened…"

"Mikuo, you're really a moron." Luki gave Mikuo a stern look. "But what can I say? Ignorance is bliss after all."

"You-!" Mikuo felt really insulted. Didn't Luki just say he was too stupid to understand the situation?

"Rin loves you."

Luki's statement made Mikuo silent. His eyes widened in surprise. But- But Rin chose Luki, right? _RIGHT_?

"She wanted to be with you." Luki hung his head. "So… she rejected me that day… in a restaurant…"

'_WHAT?'_ Restaurant? _That_ restaurant? What the hell?

"Just be friend… She wanted me to… just be friend with her…" Luki's voice cracked. "I accepted, and she looked very happy…"

_Rin held his hand. She laughed. He laughed. They both laughed with each other. Finally, they're… free. For a moment, Luki felt like they're back to the old time, the time when they both were innocent and childish, the time when their relationship wasn't hurt as much as it's now._

"It's all your fault." Luki accused, his eyes burnt with hatred. "If it hadn't been for you, none of this would ever have hap-"

The pinkette stopped when he caught the sight before his eyes. Mikuo… was crying.

'_Tears…?' _Mikuo was surprised to feel the hot liquid streaming down his face. _'No. This isn't good. I have to-'_

"Smile."

Luki stood in bewilderment when he heard the word came out from his _friend_'s mouth.

Mikuo chuckled. A chuckle turned into a laugh. He laughed in a maddening way.

"_Mikuo, I love your smile! So please smile more!"_

"A-ha-ha-ha! I'm smiling! I'm smiling now! Rin, can you see it?" Turquoise eyes insanely gazed at an empty space, which he imagined to be Rin.

'_Hurt… It's hurt…'_

"Rin…" Mikuo panted. Finally, the sick smile on his face disappeared. He clawed at his chest, dripping with sweats. "Tell me how can I stop this pain?"

The "Rin" he saw grinned at him. She hugged him and whispered, _"Why don't you kill yourself? Your heart will stop aching immediately."_

Mikuo stared at "Rin". He broke a smile. "Yes, that's a very good idea."

Luki gaped. Who was Mikuo talking to? _'Why is he talking to no one?'_

"Hey!" Luki yelled when Mikuo started having unintelligible actions. "Officers! OFFICERS!"

"What?" Meito barged in and was shocked to see the teal-haired man hitting his head against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Meito tried to restrain Mikuo and succeeded.

"Let me out! I'm doing this for her!" Mikuo struggled violently with the brunette's grasp.

"For who?"

"FOR RIN!"

"Bullshit! I'm not paid for dealing with this kind of situation!" Meito's grip tightened. Mikuo was stronger than he'd expected.

"RIN!" Mikuo struggled even more, he screamed. "OH NO! SHE'S FADING! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"YOU!" Meito yelled at Luki. "WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FOR? CALL A PSYCHIATRIST!"

* * *

"Why is that man clutching the doll?" A pink-haired woman asked.

"Huh?" The purple-haired guy glanced at the teal-haired patient then turned to the woman. "Oh, newcomer, are you talking about Hatsune?"

The pinkette rolled her eyes. "I have a name, you know." She extended an arm to the man. "Luka Megurine, and you're?"

"Gakupo Kamui. I hope we'll get along well." Gakupo grinned, shaking her hand. "Why do you want to know about Hatsune?"

Luka smiled a little. "I'm the new behavior analyst here. I want to have more information about this guy."

"Sadly, I don't know much about him. I'm only the cleaner…" Gakupo shook his head. "But I heard that he killed his lover. He was sent to prison before they realized he had-" Gakupo pointed a finger at his head before continuing. "-metal problem."

"I see…" Luka nodded her head in understanding. "Well, that's enough for today! I'm leaving!"

"Eh? You're leaving so soon? Isn't there a party for the newcomer?" Gakupo questioned.

"Tell them that I have to take my boyfriend to the hospital then. I'm sure they won't mind…" Luka waved goodbye to the man.

Gakupo froze. He suddenly felt very guilty. Singing, the man continued doing his work. May be he should go home earlier today. He didn't feel like working anything anymore.

* * *

"Oh Rin, I'm so happy to have you by my side." Mikuo caressed the blond-haired doll. He couldn't stop smiling. "I love you, Rin."

"_I love you too, Mikuo." _"Rin" smiled back.

"We'll always be together, right?" Mikuo asked, tilting his head in a cute way.

"Rin" shook her head. She looked at Mikuo sorrowfully.

Mikuo snapped. "Why not?"

"_I have to go somewhere very far from here."_

"Oh…" Mikuo mumbled in understanding. "Heaven?"

"_No."_ "Rin" smiled wryly. _"Hell."_

"Then can I come with you?"

"…"

"Rin." Mikuo's voice became desperate. "I can't live without you."

"_Mikuo…"_

"If you love me, please kill me."

"Rin" gasped. _"I- I can't!"_

"It's okay." Mikuo kissed her. He slid a sharp piece of a broken mirror into her hand. "Everything's fine as long as you're with me."

"_Mikuo…"_

An maniacal smile appeared on his lips. "Even death can't tear us apart."

* * *

Gakupo wiped the beads of sweats on his forehead. Whoo-hoo! Finally, he's done. Curse this hospital for being so large… Anyway, now he could go home and watch some hentai anime, which was absolutely suitable for a forever alone person like him. Sadly, God didn't let him go home so easily. Just when he was about to go, he heard a sound resembled a pained gasp came from Mikuo's room. Gakupo was startled. He ran to the tealette's room immediately.

"What the hell?" Three words Gakupo could mutter. Mikuo… was stabbing himself with a broken glass.

'_Blood… There's so much blood…'_ Gakupo really didn't know what to do. He just stood there, gaping at the scene before his eyes.

*SLAP*

Gakupo hit himself. _'This isn't the time to shock! Be calm, Gakupo. Now there's only one thing to do…' _

The purple head screamed at the top of his lung, hitting repeatedly the emergency button. "DOCTOR! DOCTOR! PATIENT MIKUO HATSUNE IS COMMITING SUICIDE!"

* * *

_My best friend, Mikuo, passed away at the age of twenty-six due to mental problems. He died in a psychiatric hospital. The day of his funeral, I didn't shed a tear. The grudge against him is still burning inside me. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him._

_But hey, forgive or not. The past couldn't be changed. Rin's dead. I feel so stupid for not begging her to stay with me that day. I regret holding back my feelings. I regret not telling her my secrets. May be then she would pity me enough to stay with me… Yeah, I regret a lot. There's so much thing she didn't know, and she'll never know…_

… _I love her not since I was sixteen, but since I was eight._

… _I was the little boy who had followed her after school for six years just to say hello._

… _I was an ugly duck that turned into swan. The easy-to-bully nerd, Luki Megurine, changed his image, becoming a prince charming in front of everyone's eyes just to grab her attention._

_In the end, she never knows how much I love her. Then again, it doesn't really matter, because Mikuo always comes first. It's always Mikuo, Mikuo, Mikuo, Mikuo, Mikuo, Mikuo, Mikuo, Mikuo, Mikuo, Mikuo, Mikuo and Mikuo. Then may be, if I were lucky, she would turn to me and give me a bright smile before going back to Mikuo. It wasn't fair, but to me, it was enough._

_Sometimes I wonder why I'm still living. Why haven't I committed suicide like Mikuo yet? The answer I give myself is quite simple._

_**She doesn't want me to die.**_

_Knowing her, she probably wishes that I would die old and have a happy life. Sadly, I can't see it happens since… I don't have the will to live anymore… However, for her, I'll continue to live, even though I'm nothing more than a living corpse now._

… _Perhaps it's my price for involving in this crazy love, suffering in this life, a life without Rin. It sucks. Really. But I don't regret loving her. The time I spent with her is the happiest moment in my life, and I'm not planning to forget it, to forget her. I'll wait for her. If there's such thing as next life, I'll throw my pride away and do anything to have her, even if it means I have to trap her, lie to her, anything. I'll steal her heart and never give it back. _

_To my lover, Rin Kagamine,_

_I'll love you…__** for eternity.**_

_-Luki Megurine-_

Miku closed the book named "Imitation White" in her hands. It was a good book. The author, Luki Megurine, was amazing. She would totally buy his next release.

… If she lived long enough.

It's sort of funny… the story reminded Miku of her love. She had a childhood's friend named Rinto. They had always been together… until Luka came. A lot of things had happened, and they had got into a threesome relationship. In the end, her lover, now an ex-boyfriend, had chosen Luka instead of her.

Miku gritted teeth. It wasn't fair. She was the one who came first. Miku beat Luka in every single aspect. Miku's always the better, the prettier and the more successful of the two. Yet, Rinto still loved Luka more than her.

Damn it!

She and Rinto were supposedto be together…

This's all Luka's fault!

Miku giggled, reaching for a knife in her handbag. She said in a sickly sweet voice, "Oh, Rinto dear, don't blame me for this. It's all because you chose Luka."

The teal-haired woman stood up, heading to the blonde's house with a insane smile.

'_After tonight, Rinto will be mine and mine alone!'_

_Because I love you… to the point of going __**Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad.**_

* * *

_**~The end~**_

* * *

_**Sequel, anyone? I promise the sequel will have a happy ending~**_

_**That's what I intended to do, but may be I won't write it because this ending is AWESOME! Anyone agrees with me :D? Anyone?... No one, huh...?**_

_**Anyway, thank you so much for sticking with this story until it ended. I'm trully grateful of that. For now, goodbye! SeeU in my next project!**_

_**I love you all :D**_

_**Phantom Abyss.**_


	5. Extra!

**Hello again ^_^ **

**I was writing the sequel of this story until I realized there're so many things that were left unanswered, so I wrote this extra chapter to explain the to explain the ending. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_**~Imitation White~**_

* * *

_I have loved him ever since I first met him._

_He's beautiful. His beauty reflected something very, very sad…_

* * *

When Luka was eight, her parents divorced, and neither wanted to take her in. The whole world suddenly became dark and cold to her. It was hopeless. She just wanted to disappear off the face of the Earth.

That was before she met him.

It was a cold winter day when Luka stumbled in front her mother's house, begging her to adopt Luka, but she didn't… so she just sat there and cried, and cried, and cried… Tears stained her cheeks. She felt so weak, so hopeless.

Then he came…

The first thing she saw was a pair of blue eyes as blue and clear as the sky. With hair like sun, pale skin, and white clothing, he appeared like an angel. An angel of snow, she thought. He eyed her for a moment before asking,

"Aren't you cold?" Cerulean eyes looked at her like some sort of aliens. "It's snowing."

"I- I know." Luka quickly wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. She didn't want **pity**. It made her feel pathetic.

The boy in front of her silently took off his fuzzy white coat and draped it over Luka.

"Wha- What was that for?" She stuttered. What the hell? This boy just came out of nowhere and gave her his coat?

"Miku told me to be gallant with girls." The boy answered bluntly. He sat down next to Luka. "So, why are you sad?"

"None of your business!" She snarled. Luka had no reason to tell him her problem, really. And why's this boy asking a stranger private questions again?

Ignoring her previous statement, he continued. "Family business, am I right?"

"How do you-?"

"Sshh!" He silenced her with a finger. "I know _**everything**_."

Whoa… Now that sounded kind of creepy…

"You can cry if you want. I'll lend you my shoulder…" He offered.

"Um, I don't think-" She started but was silenced when he hugged her.

"Trust me, you'd feel better." He murmured. Suddenly, something inside her broke. She couldn't control her emotions and began to weep.

"Wh-Why ar- are you s-s-so n-nice to m-m-me?" Luka asked between sobs, clutching his shirt.

"Because…" He softly whispered. "I… had wanted this when I was in your position…"

'Had _Wanted? Does that mean-?' _The pink-haired girl choked. She pushed him away immediately. "I- I'm terribly sorry!"

"Don't worry. It's the past anyway." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "Do you feel any better?"

Luka was about to say yes when a light voice called out,

"Rinto-kun! Rinto-kun! Where are you? This isn't funny!"

The boy stood up. "I have to go, Miku's calling me."

"Wait!" She took off the clothing Rinto had given her. "This!"

"Keep it. You need it more than me." The blonde smiled, ruffling her hair. Luka could feel the heat from his hand. It's warm and pleasant. She didn't want to lose this warmth. She… didn't want him to leave.

"Will we meet again?" Luka questioned timidly.

"If you want to." Rinto gave her a knowing look. "This world is too small after all."

"Then… when we meet again, can I be your wife?" The words came out from her mouth unconsciously. She didn't even know what she was thinking anymore.

The blonde beamed while walking away. "It depends whether you would be a beautiful woman or not!"

Like that, angel was gone, leaving her in darkness once again. However, something had changed. In her heart, a light of hope had flared up, lightening her soul. From then, Luka lived for once purpose: Becoming Rinto's wife.

* * *

Seven years.

It had been seven years since she last saw him. For seven years, she had searched for him in vain. He vanished as fast as a shooting star disappeared from the night sky, leaving her a feeling of disappointment and hurt. Yet, she still chased after him.

And she did achieve her dream.

When Luka entered high school, she saw him, her angel. Still that hair cut, still those beautiful eyes, but he had changed. He… grew up, she supposed. His cerulean eyes had lost their innocence. Now they were only filled with sorrow.

'_What made him sad?' _Luka was desperate to know, but she couldn't ask him. She didn't have enough courage to, especially when-

_When there's such a beauty by his side…_

The girl's gorgeous. With silky teal hair pulled back into two pony-tails, turquoise eyes, and a petite figure, she's absolutely stunning. If Luka were a boy, she would probably head over heels with the girl. Talking about her, the teal head waved good bye to Rinto and ran to school with a blue-haired man. Rinto waved back weakly. For a moment, he flashed a hateful glare toward the blue head.

Oh.

Love triangle, huh?

So… Rinto liked the girl…

…

…

…

No way in hell Luka's going to give up so easily! That girl liked the blue head, right? This. Was. The. Best. Opportunity. Ever. Luka could comfort Rinto, he would be grateful of her, then like her, love her, and they would eventually get married. Happy ever after!

Luka smirked. A surge of confidence moved through her veins. She quickly brushed past other students and got to the blonde. Putting on her best smile, she said, "Excuse me. I got lost. Could you take me to the principal office?"

For now, she would play dumb. Everyone loves innocent school girls, don't they?

* * *

_**Love… to the point of going mad…**_

* * *

Luka moved through the library, searching for the familiar figure. There he was… with that teal-haired girl. Again. Anger rose. Oh~ how much she wanted to jump in and pull them apart!

'_Refrain. Refrain. Rinto won't like it when I do that. It would be… unattractive…'_

Luka smiled wryly, waiting patiently for that girl, Miku as Rinto said, to go away. Upon realizing Luka's presence, Miku said farewell quickly to Rinto and left.

"Luka?" Rinto shifted his head, turning to face the pinkette. He frowned. "You're late."

"But Rinto-!"

"I thought you wouldn't come…" Rinto sighed. "It's kind of lonely without you around."

"…" Luka blushed. Ah~ That's so sweet. She attempted to start a new conversation to avoid embarrassment. "Eh, why was Miku here?"

"Why do you ask?" Rinto leaned forward, thus bringing his face closer to her. "Perhaps because you're… _jealous_?"

"NO! I-I- I'm- I mean-" The pink head stuttered. He'd already found out her feelings?

"Just kidding." Rinto burst out laughing. "Miku came here just to ask me to tutor her." Although he's grinning, Luka could clearly see the disappointment hidden behind his mask.

"You like her, don't you?"

"What?"

"You like her, don't you?" Luka repeated. Judging from his action, Rinto probably did, but she wanted to hear the words came directly from his mouth.

"No." Rinto answered flatly.

Luka was overjoyed for a second.

"I love her."

…And she was crushed down the next.

"…Why didn't you tell her?" It pained her to say this, but… _fuck,_ she wanted to know.

"I can't" Rinto shrugged. "She's the Queen of the school. I'm practically a nerd. No matter what I do, there's always a gap between us."

"…"

"… Besides, she has already had a boyfriend." The blonde continued. Sadness filled his voice.

"I see…" So he still loved that girl. Luka really didn't understand why Rinto liked Miku. Sure, she's pretty, but she's _stupid_. How could that girl not notice Angel's feelings anyway?

"Well!" Rino placed a pile of books on the table. "At least I still have you. We are best friends forever, right?"

"Yeah!" _'No.'_ Luka tried to lighten the situation. "Best friends forever!"

'_I want us to be more than that, Rinto…'_

* * *

_**Lovesick or…**_

* * *

One day, when Luka went home, a group of girls charged at her. They hit her, slapped her, pulled her hair, and worst of all was… she didn't even know why she was being attacked. Had she annoyed them recently?

"You… stay away from Rinto!" A feminine voice spoke. That voice… was very familiar…

Luka's blurry vision showed her something teal.

Shit.

_Miku._

"Rinto… is mine!" A drop of tear flowed down the teal-haired girl's distressed face. Miku screamed, "You bitch! You took him away from me!"

'_What is wrong with you? Whoring with everyone like that! You have Kaito, Meito, Piko as your boyfriends and now Rinto too? What the hell is wrong with you?'_ Luka wanted to scream, but she didn't even have enough strength to open her mouth. Her throat, her body, her heart… Everything's hurt.

"LUKA!" was all she heard before she entered the realm of black abyss.

* * *

Luka slowly sat up. She blinked. This wasn't her room.

"You're awake." Rinto closed his book. It turned out that he had been sitting next to her the whole time. "Do you feel any better now?"

"Yeah…" Luka said as she bitterly recalled the event, "What happened?"

"…" Rinto didn't answer. He called for a certain teal head instead. "Miku!"

Said girl opened the door and entered the room hesitantly. Miku just stared at Luka for a long time before grudgingly apologizing, "I'm sorry."

"…"

Rinto sighed. "Look, Luka. I know it's hard, but could you please forgive her? She's my girlfriend after all."

She's his _what_?

"What?" Luka was devastated.

"You heard it right." Miku sent the pinkette a triumphant smile, locking her arms around Rinto's neck. "We're a couple now."

"You see…" Rinto grinned sheepishly. "While you're unconscious, we… sorted things out?"

"Oh…" Luka responded with a blank stare. "Um… I'm happy for you."

And she cried her heart out when she got home.

* * *

Six years had passed.

No. Luka hadn't given up yet. She still had hope. Maybe if she's waited patiently enough, she could be together with Rinto, like how her twin brother, Luki, waited for that girl, Rin. So, she just waited.

…Waited until that whore got tired of Rinto and found another boyfriend.

To be honest, it would be easier if that whore released Rinto. But nooooooo! She just had to stick to him like a leech. Others called it "love". Luka called it "taking advantage". That whore definitely used Rinto because of his look and his intelligence. Yeah, _definitely_.

…

…

…

Oh, who was she kidding? Miku and Rinto were definitely in love with each others. And here Luka was, hoping them to break up. Perhaps Miku was right, Luka was indeed a bitch.

"Just be friends. All we gotta do. Just be friends." The pink head's phone rang. Luka quickly picked it up.

'_A message?' _She thought. _'From Rinto…'_

Luka hummed a song happily. On her cell phone was a new received text: "Meet me at my house at 2 o'clock."

* * *

_**Sick love?**_

* * *

"What. The. Hell?" Luka gasped.

"I had cancer." Rinto repeated nonchalantly.

"This isn't a joke, isn't it?"

"Do I seem like joking to you?" The blonde asked back. His face betrayed no emotions. "I'm going to die. Doctors say my disease is too late to be cure."

"Rinto…"

"Luka, I have a request." Rinto held her hands in his. "Please be my girlfriend."

…

…

…

"What?" Luka nearly choked.

"Please be my fake girlfriend. Let Miku think of me as a bastard, so she won't be sad when I die." Rinto said sincerely.

Oh.

So… it's still about Miku, huh?

Luka hadn't known how twisted her mind was until she accepted Rinto's offer.

* * *

To sum it up, Luka, Rinto and Miku had got into a threesome relationship. Things hadn't gone like the blonde's plan. Miku hadn't agreed to let him go. Loving the tealette like that, Rinto was unable to refuse her. And that's how their relationship screwed up. After four years, Luka finally came to conclusion that this relationship was wrong. This happened due to a certain event in her life:

"Luki?" Luka was startled to see her little brother in her house, watching television.

"Big sister!" Luki said cheerily. "Yo! It has been a long time since we last met, hasn't it?"

"Is something wrong?" The pink-haired woman asked, concern was etched on her face. "You're… odd."

"Nothinggggg!" Still with that happy tone, he replied. "Just broke up with my girlfriend, who I have loved for seventeen years, recently is all."

"I'm sorry, Luki…"

"I told you it's nothing." He grinned. "It's nothing, really."

Luka pulled her younger sibling into a hug. Why must her brother be so stubborn? He should have just admitted he's hurt. "It must have been hard for you. I'm very sorry, Luki."

"Shut up!" The pink-haired man bit his lip. He snapped, pushing her away. "Don't act as if you know everything because you know NOTHING. AT ALL!"

"Why did Rin choose that bastard?" Luki growled, throwing a nearby vase to the ground. "This is so unfair! What does Rin saw in him? He's a man-whore, he's stupid, he isn't rich, while I practically have everything: look, intelligence, money! I'm far better than that fucking asshole!"

"Luki…"

"Fuck this! FUCK THIS! FUCK THIS! FUCK!" Luki kicked the television and shoved the showcase down.

Luka watched her brother with her mouth tightly shut. Why? She sympathized with him. For a moment, Luka saw herself destroying the living room instead of Luki, and she realized this was probably her ending if she kept her love for Rinto.

* * *

Despite her conclusion, nothing had changed. She chose to continue that relationship. That's how much she loved Rinto. Two years had passed. Luka finally regretted her decision.

If only she had let him go… If it hadn't been for her, maybe none of this would have happened?

"He didn't make it."

"What?" Luka snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Megurine-san. You should see him for one last time." The surgery doctor spoke. He averted her eyes, feeling guilty.

Luka stormed into the surgery room without saying a word to the doctor. She nearly cried. This was all her fault. This was all her fault!

* * *

"Lu…ka?" The paled blonde asked weakly.

"Yes. I'm here, Rinto." Luka grasped his hand. She chanted. "It's okay now. It's okay. It's okay."

"Tell… Miku… that I l…ove her…"

"I will," Luka responded, although she didn't understand at all. Miku had _stabbed _him, and he still loved her. Unbelievable.

"I'm… so…rry." Rinto continued slowly. "I… can't ma…ke yo…u my wif…e."

The pink head was shocked. "You actually remember?"

"Yea…h." Rinto smiled softly. "If th…ere's next… li…fe, I'll… ma…rry… y…ou."

"Are you sure about that?" Luka smiled through her tears. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad at the time.

The blonde man raised his little finger. "Pink…y s…w…ear."

"Pinky swear." Luka hooked her little finger with his. Right after that, he passed away.

And Luka broke down.

* * *

_Three years laters,_

"Hello, Rinto." A woman with long pink hair greeted brightly.

"Everything's fine now…" She whispered, "Except for Miku… I'm sorry, she's in the psychiatric hospital."

The woman paused for a moment. "… I still love you."

"I miss you." She smiled. "Don't you dare forget our promise, Love."

The tree branches swayed lightly, creating an illusory answer, _"I won't."_

"I know." The pink said softly. Before her was a tombstone.

_Here lay Rinto Kagamine._

_19XX- 20XX_

_A great lover, a great friend._

* * *

**_~The End~_**

* * *

**Whoa, I never know writing tragedy is so fun. LET DO THAT AGAIN IN THE SEQUEL!**

***Get slapped by everyone***

**Just kidding, hehe. I promised the sequel will be a happy ending, didn't I? Again, I sent my best regards to:**

**Clavemien Nigram Rosa**

**KagamineLenny 02**

**miharu1111**

**misakomae96**

**PurplePunkette**

**sweetyamiluna**

**CluelessLeaf**

**XxpandalovexX**

**Ten Faced Matryoshka**

**Lolcatftw**

**K2Lover2226**

**xXEndlessSkyXx**

**Rhythm Starter**

**emoHippy1**

**Higashino Ruuya**

**LolliGurlz**

**Yandere Pandora-chan**

**The Musing Airhead**

**Nintendofg4life**

**Awesomesauce Ninja**

**SeeU in the sequel!**

**Love, **

**Abyss.**


End file.
